


Sketches

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Teasing, bad at admitting their feelings, innocent little steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Drawing was Steve's way to escape the stressful life he led. He kept most of his drawings to himself, but his secret is out whenshefound his hidden collection.





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I did on my tumblr page a while back. It was cute and fun to write. Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Request: “Hello? I have an idea and if you can write it, it would be amazing, reader finds out about Steve passion for drawing so she ask him to draw her nude.. she’s wild and doesn’t shy out about this but Steve in the other hand actually likes her and idk do whatever you want to the rest” -Anon_

Pages after pages, were beautifully rendered pencil sketches of people, animals and buildings. Y/N couldn’t believe her eyes when she uncovered the stash of notebooks tucked away in Steve’s closet. Her mouth hung open as she flipped through the pages, in awe of the talent. There were pages of cityscapes, dogs from the park, even a few of the Avengers. She gently ran a finger over the graphite lines, careful not to smudge the pages as she did. Every sketch was breath taking, the amount of passion and care in each pencil stroke. It looked as if they could jump out of the pages. How was she not aware of this?

“Hey, Y/N did you find-?” Steve’s voice cut short, gasping at the sight in front of him. Y/N sat in the middle of his walk-in closet, his stash of notebooks sprawled out around her. She twisted around, blinking innocently up at Steve. “Where did you find those?”

“In the box under your boots.” Y/N shrugged, turning back to flip through the pages. Steve sputtered behind her. He couldn’t find a reason to get mad at her snooping. He was the one who sent her in his closet to find his box of clothes he was going to donate, he just didn’t think she’d go poking around.

“Oh, I couldn’t find the box.” Y/N answered his silent question with a wave over her shoulder, her head still buried in the book. “Holy shit, Steve. Why did you never tell me you could draw?!” Y/N gasped, holding up a page to show Steve. Steve flushed, quickly walking into the closet to snatch the book out of her hands.

“It’s never come up.” He muttered, bending to scoop up a collection of notebooks. Y/N made a noise of protest but dived for another sketchbook that slipped from his arms. Steve hadn’t thought anyone would have found his notebooks, nor did he think he’d have to worry about anyone finding that particular sketchbook.

“No!” His cry was too slow, Y/N already flipping through the pages. With each turn, her eyes grew wider in awe, grinning as she looked over the sketches.

“Steve. I had no idea you did these kinds of sketches.” Y/N smirked, waving a page of beautifully rendered sketches of a series of models posed in a relaxed position on couches, and chairs. What really brought attention to the pages, each of the models in the nude. She couldn’t help but imagine Steve, little old blushing gentlemanly Steve, looking over the models and sketching out their naked bodies. Each line was obviously drawn with care. She could almost feel his love for his drawings, the shadows and light captivating. She was in awe.

Steve stammered, his face bright red as he struggled to find an excuse. She of all people wasn’t supposed to find his books. He was already incredibly secretive with his hobbies, but for Y/N to find out one of his passions, it was borderline mortifying.

“No- It’s just- I don’t-.”

“Draw me.”

Steve froze mid-sentence. “What?”

“Draw me.” Y/N twisted around on to her knees. She beamed up at him, eyes shining with excitement. Steve stared down at her completely thrown.

“N-What?”

“Please? I can’t even begin to talk about how beautiful these drawings are.” Steve flushed, head ducking in embarrassment. “I would love to be a part of your sketches. You clearly put in care and time for each one.”

“Well, I don’t know.” Steve hesitated. Y/N instantly popped up and gripped at his shirt.

“Please, Steve.”

Steve sucked in air as he stared into her beautiful pleading eyes, his resolve crumbling by the second. If he stared any longer, he had no doubt he’d cave. She had him wrapped around her finger, and she knew it. There were days he would find himself staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had an air about her, something that drew him in. She was gorgeous, vibrant, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about having Y/N as his muse. If he was honest, he wanted her to be more to him then just his muse, but could never find the courage to act on his emotions.

“Well, I guess that wouldn’t be too bad.” Steve drawled, uncertainly. Y/N beamed up at him, throwing her arms around his middle with a tight squeeze. Steve caught her with ease, gently hugging her back with a light blush. “Just let me know whenever you want to pose.”

“How about right now?” Y/N asked earnestly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Steve hesitated, still caught off guard by the turn of events

“Um, sure?”

Y/N giggled, squeezing his middle before stepping around him into his room. Steve gripped bent to pick up one of the sketchbooks, a nearly blank book and turned to face the room. His breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him, nearly choking on his own spit. Y/N was standing beside the bed, sans a shirt and quickly unbuttoning her pants. Steve made a strangled noise, his face turning crimson. 

“What are you doing?!” He yelped covering his eyes with the large sketchbook. Y/N glanced over her shoulder, confused.  

“Undressing?”

“What?! Why?” Steve squeaked, gripping the sketchbook till his knuckles turned white.

“Because you’re going to draw me.”

Steve made another noise, almost pained. Y/N giggled, turning to face him with a sly grin.

“Oh, Stevie. Did you think I meant with clothes on?” As she crossed the room, she unbuttoned her pant and kicked them off. She could see Steve nod, though hidden behind the book. She stopped a step away, grin still in place as she reached up to pull the book down. Steve refused to make eye contact looking anywhere but her. “No need to be shy, Steve. You know I don’t mind you looking. You aren’t very secretive about it either.”

Steve gulped, missing the teasing tone in her voice. He was too focused on keeping his eyes shut as she stepped up to run a hand down the front of his shirt. He held in a groan as she raked her nails down his stomach. She giggled as his muscles clenched underfingertips tips, a smirk spreading on her face when he twitched.

“Steve.” He grunted, eyes still clenched. “Look at me.”

Hesitantly, he cracked open an eye, blushing once more at seeing her red lace bra. His eyes snapped up at her giggle, tensing. She didn’t care he had been caught staring, instead, it only confirmed her suspicions. Without a word, Y/N gently cupped his cheek and stood on her toes. Steve’s breath caught when she pressed her lips against his own, his mind going blank for a split second before it kicked in. Releasing the sketchbook, he dragged her against his front, molding her against his chest as he poured all he bottled emotions into their kiss. Y/N sighed happily, smiling against his lips. She had to lean back to catch her breath, digging her nails into his shirt. Steve’s eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown so wide, the blue was almost gone. Y/N had to stop and stare in awe. Not only did this man make masterpieces, he was one himself.

“I think, we can finish drawing for later.” Y/N hummed, tugging him down to kiss him again. Steve hummed in agreement, already completely forgetting how they go to this point. Y/N had been sitting on making a move since, clearly, he wasn’t going to anytime soon. Seeing the opportunity, she gladly took it. And was she happy she did. At this rate, if they stayed standing any longer Y/N’s legs would give out. She tugged at his shirt while stepping backward to the bed, the sketchbook lying forgotten on the floor. They’d get back to that much, much later.


End file.
